My sweetest nurse
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Il l'adorait et la détestait à la fois. Impossible de rester sur une idée fixe avec elle. Cette femme était décidément atypique. Une magnifique exception fugitive qu'il côtoyait chaque jour et qui lui rendait visite chaque soir dans ses songes...


Disclaimer : One Piece, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent au génial et inégalable Oda.

Pairing : Bellamy x Mule

Setting : Après la rencontre entre Bellamy et Luffy, durant le blanc des deux ans. Ça m'arrange. Donc... \SPOIL/ même si il est léger !

Ndla : Ressortons du placard certains personnages délaissés. Je vous l'avoue, c'est en tombant sur l'image que vous voyez en illustration que j'ai eu l'idée du pairing. Je les trouvais trop chou et on sait que "Bellamy" et "chou" sont habituellement une parfaite antithèse, placés dans une même phrase.

* * *

**My sweetest nurse**

― Hors de question !

L'opposition n'avait pas été aussi ferme qu'il l'aurait voulu. Sarquiss leva les sourcils et avisa l'épaule ensanglanté de son capitaine.

― T'as pas le choix mon vieux. Si tu n'y vas pas, c'est elle qui va te sonner les cloches.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire arrogant. Celui que détestait le jeune blondinet. Dans ces moments-là, il se retenait à grand peine pour ne pas lui foutre une bonne trempe.

― Et on sait tout les deux comment ça va se finir.

Le capitaine eut une grimace de dépit et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il devait y aller. Après un dernier regard dépité, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie de leur navire et marcha d'un pas exagérément lent tout en ignorant les éclats de rire de son second. Il connaissait par cœur son navire, le New Witch's Tongue, c'est pourquoi il fit de multiples détours. La vision de leur capitaine ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds persuada le reste des membres de son équipage à filer droit.

Il se fichait éperdument de l'état dans lequel il revenait. C'était normal puisque Joker lui imposait une épreuve pour pouvoir regagner son estime. Forcément, cette épreuve n'était pas pour les enfants de chœurs ! Il en avait la tête ? Non ! On l'appelait pas Bellamy la Hyène parce qu'il faisait dans la charité.

Il y eut un moment de latence devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il gagnait de précieuses secondes.

Et il renonça à l'idée de faire marcher arrière. Il frappa à la porte, l'entendant se lever de sa chaise. Le bruit des talons de ses bottines parvenait à travers la porte. La jeune femme entrouvrit la porte, l'air d'abord peu amène et prête à rembarrer le premier malvenu. Ou pire. Elle eut ensuite un sourire légèrement supérieur qui jurait avec l'étincelle d'inquiétude qui animait ses prunelles.

― Encore toi, lâcha-t-elle avec taquinerie.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer et referma derrière elle. La jeune femme ne se sentait bien que dans son infirmerie qui était aussi sa cabine. Elle ne portait pas dans son cœur l'équipage de décérébrés mais elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois que sa loyauté revenait à lui seulement. Si elle était le médecin de l'équipage, c'était pour lui. Elle reposa la seringue de tranquilisant qui aurait servi si c'était un importun trop insistant tel que Sarquiss qui était venu la voir.

― Dis-moi Bellamy, c'est un challenge que tu t'es fixé ? Combien de litres de sang je vais réussir à perdre en restant conscient ? A moins que ce ne soit le record du nombre de plaies que tu peux te faire en un minimum de temps.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et s'assit sur l'unique lit de la salle.

― Peu importe. Tu fais ton boulot, je veux pas de tes sarcasmes en supplément.

― Ils sont pourtant compris dans le prix.

― Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'ils n'y soient plus ?

Elle se munit d'alcool fort, de compresses et de bandages pour les poser sur son bureau avant de remplir une bassine d'eau chaude pour y jeter un linge. La jeune femme jeta un regard derrière elle et le vit enlever avec précaution son haut.

― Tu ne t'es pas loupé !

― J'avais envie que tu ais du travail.

Mule eut un petit rire et s'installa à côté de lui, posant la bassine et le reste sur une table roulante face à elle. Elle s'appliqua à débarrasser le visage, l'épaule et le bras du sang qui les recouvrait. Très vite, l'eau se teinta de sang et le linge passa totalement du blanc au vermeil.

― J'aimerais bien que tu fasses plus attention.

― Et moi j'aimerais bien que tu cesses de croire que c'est possible.

Mule conservait constamment ce sourire en coin, supérieur. Il avait remarqué que la nuance se faisait dans les prunelles sombres. A ce moment précis, il y lisait de la résignation et de la colère sourde. Elle avait trop de respect envers lui pour lui en coller une mais il y échappait de peu.

C'est bien pour cela qu'il redoutait ses visites à l'infirmerie. Faire d'elle une exception, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée néanmoins il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'avait aucune explication rationnel à ce choix.

En s'y penchant d'un peu plus près, il se rendait compte qu'elle était bien la seule qu'il pourrait autoriser à porter la main sur sa personne.

― 'Scuse, je suis pas d'humeur… lâcha t-il, ses joues se colorant d'un rouge discret grâce à sa peau bronzée.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à lui répondre, une fois encore. Elle avisa la plaie et eut un long soupir.

― Serre les dents, tu as besoin de points de suture.

Bellamy ne lui posait pas de questions sur le nombre. Il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il se rétablissait le plus rapidement possible, il ne se souciait pas du reste. Il ne broncha pas quand elle désinfectait les plaies ni lorsque l'aiguille perçait sa chair à multiples reprises ni même lorsque les fils tiraient sa peau. Son regard se perdait dans la contemplation de cette femme si proche de lui. Les yeux légèrement plissés, son œil droit presque couvert par une mèche de ses cheveux roses, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inconsciemment, elle était concentrée et ne devait pas se rendre compte que, penchée vers lui, elle offrait un magnifique aperçu sur sa généreuse poitrine moulée dans la courte tenue couleur or.

Si il n'était pas certain qu'elle le lui ferait payer à coup de calmant, il l'aurait déjà plaqué contre le lit.

Mule coupa le fil, banda l'épaule pour empêcher son capitaine de faire usage de son épaule comme la brute qu'il était et se redressa une fois sa tâche accomplie. Elle posa son index sur sa bouche et parut contrariée en examinant le visage de Bellamy. Elle se saisit d'un pansement et l'installa sur l'arrête du nez, passant ses pouces sous les yeux du jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien appliqué.

― Et voilà ! annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction. Dans une bonne semaine, tu pourras retourner à l'abattoir !

― Quelle bonne nouvelle !

Elle se leva et repoussa de la main la petit table qui roula jusqu'au mur, à côté du lit. Elle s'empara d'un bocal remplit à ras bord de sucettes et le tendit vers Bellamy avec un petit air sournois.

― Une récompense pour le gentil petit garçon qui va obéir à son médecin.

― Ah oui ? Quelles sont les recommandations ?

― Du repos. Dès maintenant.

Les yeux du capitaine se posaient alternativement sur le bocal et sur Mule, incrédule. Il lui rendit son sourire et elle y reconnut la capitulation du patient obéissant bon gré mal gré.

― Je ne suis pas un gamin, il me faut plus pour céder.

Sa main attrapa le poignet du médecin qui lâcha le bocal alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui. Le récipient en verre se brisa sur le plancher de l'infirmerie, les sucettes se dispersant dans une débandade colorée tandis que Bellamy passait son bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme pour l'allonger sur le lit.

― Sois mon infirmière personnelle, exigea t-il avec la même conviction que les fois précédentes.

― C'est très réducteur par rapport à tout ce que je fais pour toi, fit-elle remarquer. Je préfèrerais être ton médecin personnel même si ma déontologie m'interdit ce genre de relation avec mes patients.

― Alors qu'attends-tu pour fuir et te jeter dans les bras de Sarquiss ? Le plus grand risque qu'il encourt, c'est d'avoir un ongle incarné.

Mule ricana, reconnaissant bien là son capitaine qui n'hésitait pas à dénigrer son second qui était aussi arrogant que lui. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'avoir une bonne entente. Bellamy en avait conscience, Mule était la seule femme de son équipage à refuser les avances de Sarquiss. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à un seul homme et ne perdait pas une occasion de se moquer de la frivolité de Lily.

― Je suis aussi pirate. Finalement, la déontologie… Je la balance par-dessus bord pour toi.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser furtif, elle posa son index sur le front de son capitaine en sentant ses mains calleuses sur ses jambes et filer sous sa tenue. Elle le repoussa avec fermeté. La même dureté se fit entendre dans sa voix.

― J'ai dis que je me fichais de ma déontologie pas de mon patient ! Quand je dis repos, je suis sérieuse. L'amusement attendra.

― En clair, tu me mets le couteau sous la gorge pour que je reste ici ?

Une nouvelle fois, Mule eut un grand éclat de rire mauvais. Il avait sa réponse et cette décision était irrévocable. Il ne pouvait pas contredire son médecin. Ne passant pas à côté d'une occasion de le railler…

― Tu as tout compris ! Je te félicite !

― Je cède alors. En revanche…

Le jeune blondinet passa ses bras autour de la taille du médecin qui se laissait faire. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, le dos collé au mur. Les cheveux de la belle chatouillaient son nez.

― Je ne pensais pas à un autre scénario, assura-t-elle.

― Tu dors avec tous tes patients ?

Elle perçut avec délectation de la jalousie dans cette question.

― Je les fous dehors en général. Tu es une exception. Tu n'arrives pas à l'intégrer ça n'est-ce pas ?

Bellamy grommela des paroles dont elle comprit à peine le sens général. Le sommeil le gagna vite, harassé qu'il était par ses combats. Il savait que la route vers sa rédemption serait difficile mais avec elle à ses côtés, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire.

Quand il se réveilla, elle avait disparu. Comme à chaque fois.

Il se leva péniblement et considéra la plaie à son épaule avec nostalgie avant de balayer la pièce du regard. A chaque fois le réveil était brutal.

Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie. Il n'était pas sur son navire puisqu'il avait sombré.

Il ne l'avait plus. Elle. Il se souvenait de ses prunelles que l'étincelle de vie avait lâchement abandonné. Il se souvenait de ses lèvres entrouvertes après leur dernier baiser, il avait recueilli son dernier souffle. Il se souvenait de son corps ensanglanté dans ses bras. Ce corps qu'il avait serré contre lui pour profiter une ultime fois de sa chaleur. Durant ce périple, il les avait perdus.

Puisqu'ils avaient disparu, il devait honorer leur mémoire en poursuivant son but.

Il réussirait à retrouver sa place auprès de Doflamingo. Il en faisait le serment.

Au moins pour que sa mort à elle ait un sens.

**.**

**The End**

* * *

J'aime bien le personnage de Mule. A ses éphémères apparitions, elle se démarquait par rapport aux autres [au passage vous remarquerez que je peux pas encadrer Lily et Sarquiss, ces deux là se sont bien trouvés...]. Mule a l'air de se soucier seulement de Bellamy, d'être très espiègle.

Cet OS, je l'ai pêché dans mes tiroirs. Je l'avais commencé lorsque Bellamy revoit Luffy après les deux ans. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu le laissé de côté.

Il est clair que le choix du titre est discutable... Mais il reflète ce que je voulais montrer à travers cet OS. Bellamy a été un beau salaud mais ces deux ans l'ont changé. Je le préfère après ces deux ans, c'est clair.

Bien ! Laissez vos review et... Donnons-nous rendez-vous à la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiserons !


End file.
